


Mine

by destroying_something_beautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroying_something_beautiful/pseuds/destroying_something_beautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home after a "date" with Eleanor and Harry is fed up with everyone thinking that Louis is Eleanor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Idk so this is the first smut I've ever posted somewhere. I hope it's okay! xx

Harry stormed into his and his secret boyfriend Louis' apartment, slamming the door behind him. He was furious- no, he was more than furious. He couldn't believe it. Louis and his "girlfriend" Eleanor had kissed. Sure, it had only been for the presses and it had been totally fake, but it still angered Harry.   
Louis heard the door slam and walked into the doorway. Seeing Harry, he smiled. "Hey babe," he greeted, but he frowned when he saw that Harry was clenching his jaw and biting his lip. "What's wrong?"   
Harry's darkened eyes snapped wide open and he advanced toward Louis. "What's wrong is that my boyfriend kissed that fucking slut!" he hissed. "You aren't even hers- you're mine."   
Louis began to protest, but he was cut short as Harry slammed into him, shoving him against the wall. He grabbed Louis by the hair and pulled him down, slamming his lips against the older boy's.   
Louis whimpered as Harry grabbed him by the hair. "H-harry," he protested weakly. Harry just pulled away, leaving his face just centimeters away from Louis'.   
"You're mine," he repeated again forcefully. "Never hers. I don't care how much you have to kiss that slut or hold hands with her; at the end of the day, you're mine."   
Louis nodded wealth, feeling his dick getting harder as Harry sucked on his neck and left big purple marks. "Y-yes," he whined. "Always yours."   
Harry smirked and bit down on his boyfriend's neck, and Louis gasped as he felt Harry's harsh bite on his soft skin. "Y-yeah," he whimpered again.   
Harry's eyes darkened with lust as Louis whimpered and whined under his touch. "You like that?" he murmured against Louis' ear.   
"Yeah," Louis breathed again. "Please, Harry," he begged.   
"Please what?" Harry whispered teasingly as he traveled his hands down to Louis' pants, gently rubbing his hands on Louis' hardened dick.   
"Sh-show me I'm yours," Louis gasped as Harry gently and teasingly felt him up.   
Harry smirked and let his hands unzip the zipped on Louis' dark blue jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and slipping them off, along with the older boy's boxers. He looked up at Louis as he got down on his knees, his eyes looking anything but innocent.   
Harry began sucking, his tongue dancing and flicking on Louis' hardened dick. "O-oh!" the older boy gasped as Harry licked the tip. His hips bucked, and he fucked himself against Harry's mouth desperately.   
Harry chuckled darkly, taking all of Louis' length in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making Louis gasp and moan.   
Harry just pulled away, leaving Louis begging silently for him to keep going. But Harry just shook his head, and murmured, "you're not even close to done."   
Louis just nodded weakly. Harry pointed to the kitchen table, and Louis nodded again, bending himself over the table, ass in the air. Harry bit down on his lip, trying not to let out a long and deep moan.   
Louis looked back at Harry, his ass still in the air, and he whimpered. "H-Harry," he begged. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."   
Harry let out a soft moan; Louis' desperation and how submissive he was just turned Harry on like nothing else. He decided that Louis didn't need prep; he was going to get a punishment. He slowly lined his dick up with Louis' hole, and pushed in hard.   
Louis screamed as Harry pushed inside of him. "F-fuck!" he cried out. Harry's thrusts started out slowly, and got harder and harder, until all he heard was Louis begging a chorus of "oh-fuck-yes-Harry please!"   
Louis moaned and begged, his pleasure getting the best of him. Harry thrusted in again, this time hitting Louis' prostate, and Louis screamed again, begging. "Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly, feeling a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Oh god- Harry- gonna- come," he panted. Harry abruptly pulled out of Louis and shook his head. "No you aren't," he growled. "I'm not done with you." He shoved Louis even further over the kitchen table and spanked him hard on the ass. Louis moaned loudly and 

cried out in pain and pleasure. "Y-yes!" he exclaimed. "Punish...me... more..." His breath came in pants, and he felt his orgasm coming up on him again. "Harry," he whimpered. "I'm- gonna-"   
Harry shook his head, smacking Louis even harder this time. "Not until I've had my dirty ways with you," he smirked. Louis panted heavily, trying to hold his orgasm in for Harry. Harry continued speaking, whispering in Louis' ear. "I wanna have my dirty ways with you," he repeated. "Wanna fuck you so hard you can't even walk. Wanna make you remember you're mine."   
"I'm y-yours," Louis' panted. "Make me remember it."   
Harry smirked and dug his fingernails into Louis' back, feeling the older boy gasp and writhe around in pain. "Oh!" he exclaimed, the loud moan accidentally escaping his lips.   
Harry lined his dick up with Louis' hole again, pushing in even harder than the first time. He thrusted harder and harder, moans and pleas escaping the older boy's lips with every thrust. Soon, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he came inside Louis.  
"Now come," Harry ordered, completely sending Louis over the edge.  
"Fuck!" The older boy moaned, pumping his dick with his hand. Harry smirked and pulled out of Louis, watching his boyfriend come undone with a loud moan of "Harry!"   
As the two came down from their highs, Harry bent down and licked Louis' come off the kitchen table.   
"Fuck.." he murmured into Louis' ear. "Love your taste."  
Louis panted in response, leaning over and kissing Harry passionately. Harry gently kissed down Louis' torso, murmuring against his soft skin, "you're mine."


End file.
